bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 1 (Nathan Schultz)
Big Brother 1 (Nathan Schultz) is the first season in the Nathan Schultz's BB series. This season will count with 16 houseguests. Twists *'Mystery Boxes: '''Similar to ''Survivor: Similan Islands mystery vases; each week the users will vote for a houseguest that will have the chance to select a box that contain an advantage or a disadvantage for him/her or all the houseguests. *'Users Vote:' Each week the users have the chance to cast an eviction vote. *'Users Third Nominee: '''The users will have the chance each week to chose a third nominee. House Guests Voting History Alliances Showmances Mystery Box History Have/Have-Not History Game History Week 1 Overall The episode premiere begins with Julie in the center of the stage, introducing the show to the audience saying that this will be one of the most crazy summers on the BB history, following that, Julie introduce the twists of the summer, starting with the people's vote, in this case the public will have the chance to pick a third nominee and also cast an eviction vote, but they will have more impact in the second twist the mystery boxes, that will have a punish or an advantage for the houseguests. Following that, it's time to introduce the housegugests. The first group is the next: '''Mariana', Andrea, Anthon and TJ. Mariana is a student that is fan of the maths and she's sure that her favorite subjetc will help her to win this game. Anthon is the next, he's an investigator that claims to have the enough knowledge to win this game. Following him with met Andrea an entrepeneur that is completely sure that her knowledge on the business world will help her to win the game and finish that group we met TJ a young student full of dreams that wants to win Big Brother for his family. The next group consist of: Danielle, Max, Divine and Jay. First we met Jay a cowboy that claims to be the next Donny. The next one is Danielle, a triathlete that says she will be the winner because she's not a loser. Max is the next one, he's a teacher from Staten Island that is not a afraid to change the game. The last one from this group is Divine a famous fashion designer that says that the age don't care and she will beat all the houseguests using her charming side. The third group consist of: Fernanda, Alexander, Shantel and Blake. Alexander is a student that have a lot of confidence on himself and says that the confidence is important to win this challenge. Shantel is the next, she says that she's hot and she will use the flirt to bring everyone to her side. Blake is the next of this group, he's a quarterback that is not afraid to compete on Big Brother, because he has been competing on big challenges and Big Brother is one that he could easily beat. The last one is Fernanda a model from Miami, friend of Survivor: Similan Islands castaway Alexandria Saenz; Fernanda claims that she will be the next winner because she knows the game. The last group consist of: Whitney, Xander, Ivy and Trevor. The first one that is introduced is Ivy a powerful woman that says that she's smart enough to win this challenge. Following Ivy we have Xander a motocross champion that calls himself a player and a challenger and claims have the enough skills to win this game. Whitney is a lawyer from Austin, Texas, she says that she's capable to fool everyone with her southern charm. And the last houseguest is Trevor a rockstar that says he will bring the chaos to the game. With the houseguest being introduced, we return to the stage, where all the houseguests are waiting for go inside the house. Julie starts to say the order in that they will have to go inside. The first group consist of: Ivy, Anthon, Danielle and Max. They go inside the house excited and they pick their beds for the summer, also they start to introduce themselves. In a confessional Ivy says that she likes this other three, because they look so confident, like her. The next group: Fernanda, Whitney, Trevor and TJ; they run inside the house, this group find a new room and introduce themselves to the previous group. TJ looks Fernanda and Danielle and says that definitely there are some hot girls in the house. The third group: Shantel, Alexander, Andrea and Blake, they go to search the beds, Shantel and Andrea finds a purple room, while Alexander finds a red one and informs Blake about this room. Andrea looks this group and says that definitely she looks herself working with them. The last group: Xander,Mariana, Divine and Jay, they go inside the house and pick the last beds. Jay thinks that Divine is a crazy old woman. The houseguests are on the living room, happy for be part of the show, celebrating with champagne and introducing themselves. Everyone lie about their profession being afraid of being targeted for that reason. The only houseguest that say his true job occupation is Blake, because they knows that any of them is stupid and easily they will recognize him. After the introductions Julie appears on the TV screen, making some questions to the houseguests and announcing that the first HoH competition of the summer will start in a while. Who will win the first HoH Comp? Alexander Andrea Anthon Blake Danielle Divine Fernanda Ivy Jay Mariana Max Shantel TJ Trevor Whitney Xander HoH Comp Nomination Ceremony PoV Comp PoV Ceremony Live Eviction Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 Finale Live Feeds Trivia * Danielle Ransanz shares name with the castaway of Survivor: Sweden, the eight season in the Nathan Schultz's Survivor Series. House Status Polls Pre-Season Favorite House Guest Alexander Andrea Anthon Blake Danielle Divine Fernanda Ivy Jay Mariana Max Shantel TJ Trevor Whitney Xander Least Favorite Alexander Andrea Anthon Blake Danielle Divine Fernanda Ivy Jay Mariana Max Shantel TJ Trevor Whitney Xander